recuerdos
by sake more
Summary: por que el destino se empeña en juntar a dos personas que jamas estuvieron destinadas?, por que reunirlos si al fin solo quedara el sufrimiento?, si al final solo quedara la resignación, solo el recuerdo quedara gravado con saña en el corazón, solo la añoranza de lo que pudo ser y no fue. este es mi primer fic!,(basado en la vida de una persona especial)
1. Chapter 1

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

Primer capitulo

Sakura había entrado corriendo al hospital, hasta llegar a una recepción, había un montón de periodistas y fans llorando en la puerta del hospital

-Me puede decir en que habitación esta eriol hiragizagua-se apresuró a decir, tenía una cara llena de angustia

-No puedo darle esa información señorita- le dijo la enfermera que ya estaba cansada de tener que dar información a cada segundo sobre este joven.

-Soy su amiga ¿me puede decir dónde está?- le dijo desesperada

-Muchas han venido con la misma escusa no puedo decirle- sin embargo solo se limitó a contestarle y retirase fuera de la recepción

Sakura se había molestado, estaba a punto de gritarle a la enfermera que le había atendido pero sintió una mano en sus hombros, volteo y vio a su mejor amigo parado enfrente de ella, el chico tenía la mira triste, cosa que no era muy común en él, se veía cansado al parecer no había dormido nada… ella lo miro y el la abrazo al parecer lo que nakuru, novia de su amigo le dijo era cierto, yukito solo atino a abrazarla fuerte.

-Entonces lo que me dijo nakuru es cierto!-dijo soltando lagrimas sobre el pecho de su amigo

-Si, saku. Tenemos que ir con lo demás vamos- sin soltarla la encamino hasta donde se encontraban todos.

Al llegar vio todos los integrantes del famosos grupo los komt del que eriol formaba parte y sus amigas que la miraban tristes, sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla, ellas más que nadie sabían lo que sakura sentía, los komt solo la miraban con tristeza sin decirle nada, limitándose a permanecer en su lugar. Un doctor llego junto al grupo de personas que estaban en espera de noticias.

-Puede pasar uno a verlo-dijo el doctor que estaba ya aun lado de la madre-siento decirles que no hay mejora.- todos sus amigos se sentían fatal, la chicas lloraban y sakura esperaba despertar de esa pesadilla.

La madre de eriol, se volteó hacia ella y le dijo- puedes pasar, sakura él te ha estado llamando. Pasa por favor.

Sakura se vistió con ropa especial para verlo, entro a la habitación y vio a eriol postrado en la cama, estaba conectado a un montón de aparatos que lo mantenía con vida, había caído en estado de coma y según el doctor había empeorado, ella se acercó para verlo mejor y fue cuando comenzó a llorar sin parar

Eriol, tienes que ponerte bien, tienes que ser fuerte. Por favor no te puedes morir no puedes dejarme-dijo y se tiró llorar a un lado de la cama de eriol

-Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste en la carta? – levanto la cara para verlo trato de sonreír- la repuesta es si-En ese momento eriol sonrió y una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos, recorriendo su mejía, sakura la limpio, se acercó a él y le dijo un beso en los labios,

-Tienes que recuperarte… yo también te amo… no me dejes, por favor

-Señorita ya debe salir-un doctor había entrado en la habitación- no es prudente que estén aquí con el mucho tiempo.-Ella asintió le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Había pasado unos 30 minutos cuando un doctor pasaba y se acercó con la madre del chico

Señora no le puedo mentir, el chico ha perdido mucha sangre, y es probable que no sobreviva… es un milagro que haya aguantado hasta hora….

Entonces sakura que estaba sentada en unos de los sillones del hospital se volteó hacia nakuru (prima de eriol) que era la que estaba más cerca de ella.- Que fue lo que paso por que él está aquí?-le pregunto nakuru, la miro y le dijo

Al parecer fue un accidente, aunque eso todavía queda en duda, pero cuando lo encontraron ya había perdido mucha sangre

Por qué no me avisaron de inmediato?

Sakura todo fue tan rápido no era que no quisiéramos avisarte es que nos llevó un poco de tiempo digerir lo que estaba pasando, mira a tu alrededor todos están tristes, más yamasaki, él lo conoce desde hace mucho… teníamos la cabeza en shock, además estabas en Inglaterra

-Hubiera tomado el primer vuelo, para venir-oculto su cara entre sus manos y lloro

-Lo que importa es que estas aquí, la abrazó-sabía que su amiga estaba más que triste.

Después de una hora el doctor regreso

-Familiares de joven eriol-Todos se reunieron para escuchar lo que le abría de decir

Lo lamento eriol acaba de morir-al decir esto su madre comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras el padre de eriol la abrazaba y lloraba. Lo komt que habían permanecido sentado, se pusieron a llorar, sakura, ella sintió como un onda de angustia recorría su cuerpo, y después no supo más… se había desmayado sus amigas trataron de ayudarle había pasado casi una hora cuando despertó… en su casa alado de ella estaba nakuru vestida de negro

-Dime que no es cierto!.-dijo llorando Nakuru la abrazo

-lamentablemente si lo es querida sakura-lloro también la lamentable perdida de eriol.

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque él? Era tan bueno

-No lo sé las cosas pasan así nada más, sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que nakuru le pidió que se bañara y se alistara para ir al velorio, sakura hizo mecánicamente lo que le pido su amiga, estaban tan fuera de sí que ya no sabía si esta era su realidad quería creer que todo esto fue una pesadilla, que al despertar todo sería como antes.

-o-

En todo el velorio sakura se había quedado callada, no daba muestra de estar presente, sus amigas la llamaban pero ella a veces les respondía y otras no. Por ratos se acercaba al ataúd para verlo,, después se sentaba y se quedaba quieta sin hacer ningún gesto. Sus amigas la veían preocupadas no era normal que ella estuviera tan callada sin mostrar ningún reacción ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Llegaron el momento del entierro, todo el cementerio estaba llenos de fans estaban tristes, periodistas, pero también había guardias de seguridad que cuidaban que no se acercaran al lugar donde se enterraría al chico.

En el momento que estaban enterrando, sakura se acercó y le tiro un rosa. Sin derramar ninguna lagrima. Después se acercó a nakuru y a yukito. Él por su parte se acercó a ella para darle el apoyo a su amiga.

-sakura ¿qué te pasa por que no muestras ninguna expresión? –le dijo tomando los hombros, sakura que estaba mirando al piso, lo miro clavo sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que carecían del brillo que le caracterizaba en los ojos dorados del chico de cabellos grises

Yukito vio a su amiga y lo único que opto por hacer era abrazarla. Entonces fue cuando ella volvió a dejarse caer. Se había desmayado otra vez, él al notar que ella había dejado caer su peso, la separo y noto que tenía los ojos cerrados, la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la camioneta más cerca que encontró. Trato de despertarla pero fue inútil, la llevo a su casa, se quedó con ella y con nakuru. Llamaron a un médico quien trato de despertarla a la chica pero fue imposible, el medico pidió que la llevaran al hospital urgente, ya que al parecer ella era la que no quería despertar.

Había pasado2 días, cuando recobro los sentidos. Miro, descubrió que no estaba en su cuarto quiso levantarse pero no pudo, no sentía fuerzas, así que quiso recordar que había pasado, fue cuando en ese momento lloro amargamente.

Un tiempo después un doctor entro y la vio algo histérica, por lo que opto por ponerle un sedante y Salió para decir que la chica había despertado.

-Familiares de la señorita sakura-llegó a las sale de recepción

-Nosotros-dijeron al instante yukito, nakuru y naoko, los demás se habían ido a descansar un rato

Usted señorita de que le toca?-pregunto el doctor

Soy su amiga-respondió nakuru

-No tiene algún familiar aquí?-quiso asegurarse el doctor mientras trataba de encontrar entre las personas de la sala de espera a alguien de mayor edad

-No, doctor sus padres fueron avisados pero están ocupados en negocios y no podrán venir-respondió yukito

Comprendo, quiero decirles que ya despertó-todos sonrieron

Podemos pasar a verla?-pregunto desesperadamente yukito, ya que sin duda sakura era algo como su hermanita menor

No, ahora ella tiene un sedante y está dormida, así que será después váyanse a descansar ella está dormida por lo menos una 4 horas después de eso ya podrán pasar a verla-ellos asintieron.

-o-

Yukito, la había llevado a casa, todos sus amigos estaban allí, con ella, ya había pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de eriol, sus amigos habían estado acompañándola, no había día que en su casa no estuviera algunos de sus amigos y lo agradecía pero ella prefería estar sola, como ahora, ya era de noche y estaba despierta llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir, en la madrugada era normalmente que lograba conciliar el sueño. Parecía un animal nocturno. Agradecía también estar en vacaciones, no tenía ganas de nada y menos empezar con una carrera que duraría 4 años de la cual no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo. Lloraba por las noches cuando estaba sola. Los chicos habían interrumpido cualquier evento programado después de la muerte de su amigo, y al parecer la escuela de música le daría un homenaje a su querido eriol. Pero ella sinceramente no quería salir de casa.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Se que me había tardado un montón pero la verdad es que esta historia es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga además de que se relacionaban un montón de parejas sentimentales y así como iba, esta historia iba a tener más de 100 capítulos! y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribirla así que mejor decidí contársela a mi amanera, espero me disculpen y lean porfa….

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto

"pensamientos"

-dialogos-

recuerdos

Capitulo 2

Nunca he entendido por que el destino se empeñó en hacer coincidir tantas veces a un par de chicos que jamás podrían estar juntos…

en realidad la historia comienza hace aproximadamente 5 años atrás, para ese entonces ella tenía 14 años, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando tenía 5 años, era hija única, y tuvo que quedarse con su padre, pues su madre había recién recibido una gran oportunidad para ejercer su carrera como violinista profesional, nunca le falto nada material, su familia pertenecía a la clase social alta, pero siempre se la vivía encerrada en su gran jaula de oro, su padre la quería mucho pero pasaba muy poco tiempo con ella, y rara vez la dejaban salir a algún lugar.

Por una tarea, se vio en la necesidad de salir con sus amigas a un concierto de la sinfónica, estaba un tanto aburrida y triste pues estaban a unos cuantos meses de terminar la secundaria, sus amigas muy prontos partirían hacia otro continente y probablemente no las volvería a ver, decidió que lo mejor era retirase la del teatro así que eso intentó, hasta que la voz del chico que cantaba la detuvo, ella volteo y se topó con sus ojos, unos azules tan intensos cubiertos por unos lentes, era alto, tenía la tez clara y el cabello azul obscuro. El aprecia mirarla fijamente, pero realmente no podía saberlo, ella quedo estática y pérdida en su voz, al final de su presentación él le sonrió y dio una reverencia que parecía dirigida a ella y sakura también sonrió.

En sus vacaciones la había pasado con su madre y en su estancia con ella había aprendido a tocar el violín, sakura realmente tenía un talento nato para la música, su madre está realmente sorprendida en unos cuantos meses su hija había logrado alcanzar su nivel, sorprendentemente era un prodigio en la música, lo único malo era su padre, si, él no aprobaba la música e incluso le había prohibido a _Nadeshiko_, madre de sakura, enseñarle pero luego arreglarían eso, ahora lo importante era mantenerlo en secreto.

Pasaron uno 7 meses para que al fin le volviera a ver, esta vez su encuentro fue en la preparatoria, era su primer año en esta escuela y había logrado quedar en la selección de música, sakura estaba tan nerviosa estuvo como media hora frente a la puerta del salón de música, pensando si era bueno o no entrar.

-eres nueva verdad?-una voz la sobre salto, pero no volteo a ver en ningún momento, ella asintió, mientras él le miraba fijamente- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, por algo estas aquí ¿no?, algo magnifico tuvo que haber visto el maestro para invitarte a formar parte de la selección, entra tu temor pronto desaparecerá-él le abrió la puerta, ella sonrió si verle y entro

-bienvenida- el maestro estaba de frente con una sonrisa- ella es sakura, es de primer año, puedes sentarte –ella se sentó en donde se encontraban varios violinistas- eriol que sorpresa tan agradable-el maestro había estrechado en un abrazo al chico que hace un momento le había transmitido un poco de seguridad, ella alzo la vista se topó con esos ojos azules tan peliculares que la miraban fijamente

"tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes pero dónde?" eriol estaba tan impresionado por esos expresivos ojos verdes de la castaña, ella se sintió un poco avergonzada por la mira del chico y bajo la vista,.

En realidad eriol ya no estudiaba en esa escuela cabe mencionar que era un año mayor que sakura, él se había cambiado al empezar el nuevo curso por que se había mudo de casa y su presencia se debía solo a una visita a su antiguo grupo, el maestro le había invitado a cantar y el acepto gustoso, en cuanto empezó a cantar sakura lo reconoció, el chico que aquel día había visto en el teatro estaba enfrente de ella viéndola, eriol no podía dejar de verla en verdad estaba sorprendido de su habilidad, normalmente el primer día ninguno se atrevía a tocar, pero ella parecía como si toda su visa hubiera tocado esa canción, no tuvo ningún error y eso que sabía que no era una canción fácil de hecho cuando la habían puesto los violinistas se habían tardado 15 días en sacarla.

-magnifico como siempre eriol-el maestro lo había sacado de sus pensamientos-sería bueno que vinieras más a menudo-

-tratare-sonrió- debo irme ahora, tal vez le visite la próxima semana-se despidió del maestro-adiós –se despidió de todos, y antes de dar un paso para salir miro en donde estaba sakura, él le sonrió, pero entonces una chica que estaba a un lado de ella movió la mano en señal de despido, supuso que aquella le había dedicado la sonrisa y todas la mirada, pero estaba lejos de la realidad.

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses y no había rastro de él, no había vuelto a la preparatoria y sinceramente sakura ya había perdido todas esperanzas de volver a verlo, a medianos de su primer año conoció a yue, el chico popular de la escuela que moría por su prima tomoyo, tanto así que pidió ser su amigo solo por estar más cerca de tomoyo, ella acepto y desde entonces eran muy unidos, bueno no tanto como su mejor amigo yukito tsukiro, a él lo había conocido en la primaria y desde entonces se llevaban de maravilla eran como un par de hermanos, lamentablemente la preparatoria los había separado, él ahora estudiaba en otra escuela y ya no se veían como antes, pero eso no podría romper su amistad al contrario la fortalecía cada día más y más.

Para su segundo año de preparatoria, su madre la había convencido de entrar a la academia de música más prestigiada de Japón, tenía que hacer un audición y llegaba tarde ya que había tenido que tomar el camión, no podía utilizar a ningún chofer, porque su padre enseguida se daría cuanta que de todo y sería un problema y en realidad no quería dejar de tocar, era seguro que si no corría lo más probable era quedar fuera del examen, así que corrió hasta llegar a la gran escuela, suspiro y camino hasta el auditorio donde presentaría, para su suerte el maestro no había llegado aún, suspiro, busco un lugar, miro o todas partes habían cientos de alumnos, no sabía si quedaría entre todos ellos pero tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pronto llego el maestro y repartió los exámenes, realmente gracias a todas las clases que su madre le había dado, no fue un martirio resolverlo, estaba totalmente segura que sería un 100 entrego su hoja y espero.

-Ahora los que nombre pasaran a dar su audición con el maesrtro yukato- sakura estaba atenta para escuchar su nombre- chicharu mara, yune yamakato y eriol Hiragizawa- había escuchado bien, rápidamente empezó a buscar disimuladamente a el chico, quien en estaba dos asientos detrás de ella, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin lo volvía a ver, después de tanto tiempo.

Tuvieron que esperar un poco de tiempo para que dieran los resultados, pero tanto sakura como eriol habían quedad seleccionados, y el destino había movido sus piezas nuevamente para que ellos quedaran en el mismo salón, las clases comenzaron y durante varias semanas no surgieron palabras entre ellos dos, y tal vez hubiera sido mejor, hasta que un buen día se encontraron en el camión…

Erio pov:

Estaba muy despreocupado de la vida, en el camión cuando sakura se subió, para mi buena o mala suerte solo quedaba un asiento, que estaba junto a mí, fue cuando me anime a hablarle, porque al parecer ella no pensaba dirigirme la palabra.

-tu estabas en la selección de música de la prepa, con el maestro haruto?, ella al parecer se sorprendió me respondió que si, luego le dije y me sonrió.

–si porque me pareció que vi tu perfil allí,- si a quien estúpido se le ocurre decir esta babosada, tu perfil, bueno si a ti eriol era obvio!. Ella me sonrió creo que había notada la tarugada que había dicho, pero bueno ella me volvió la patica diciendo

-si también me acuerdo también, el maestro había querido comunicarse contigo.

Yo le dije que había querido ir pero con la escuela y las clases, no me daba tiempo, pero que tal vez iría un dia de estos, ella solo sonrió, la verdad es que fue una charla muy a gusto.

(pov normal)

Después de ese día, siempre trataban de buscar un tiempo para platicar, conoció a un amigo de eriol llamado Takashy yamasaki, él la había acompañado cuando fue su audición, y este último desde que vio a sakura se había quedado prendido de ella.

un día sakura había llegado temprano por su clase de violín la cual le habían cancelado, así que decidió prestar un salón de estudios, el salón era grande, tenía espejos por todos lados y también tenía un piano, ensayo un rato con su violín y después se acercó a tocar el piano y comenzó a cantar, su canción era triste, pero hermosa, cada canción que tocaba siempre trasmitía el sentimiento predominante de la melodía, eriol que pasaba por ahí la escucho pues la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, entro en silencio… sakura había terminado

-no sabía que también tocabas el piano, no que cantaras tan bien, saku-

-eriol, como entraste-

La puerta estaba sema abierta y medio curiosidad saber de quién era es voz tan bonita-sakura se sonrojo un poco

-solo estaba jugando, yo no canto-

-no me parece eso, mira-camino hasta el piano, se sentó-canta conmigo-

-cómo?-eriol empezó a tocar la canción que hace unos momento había tocado ella, el comenzó a cantar y ella lo siguió, sus voces se escuchaban tan bien, de una manera tan armoniosa, eriol por su parte jamás había hecho un dueto tan perfecto con alguien, la voz de sakura se acoplaba perfectamente a la de él.

-sakura, eso fue magnifico, te gustaría ayudarme en un dueto que presentare a mi maestra?-

-pero eriol yo no-

-claro que si cantas y lo haces muy bien, en realidad eres lo que estaba buscando, sería un honor que cantaras junto a mí -ante estas palabras sakura estaba volando por las nubes, siempre tenía las palabras correctas para convencerla.

Así, fue como todo empezó, gracias a ese dueto se acercaron más, ensayaban y convivían más seguido, él por su parte iba a los ensayos de su antigua preparatoria para verla a ella, paso un tiempo y una gran oportunidad se dio, un productor muy famoso decidió hacer un concurso de bandas en esa escuela, a yamasaki se le ocurrió hacer una, junto a eriol fueron buscando integrantes, y así reclutaron a touya baterista del grupo, a spinel bajista del grupo y yukito el guitarrista del grupo , este último fue recomendado de sakura, era excelente con su instrumento, los ensayos se tornaron más intensos, y sakura junto a sus amigas chicharu una bailarina que había conocido en uno de su tiempos libres y nakuru (prima de eriol), los apoyaban.

Llego el día del concurso, ninguno banda se quedaba a tras no por nada la mayoría eran alumnos de esta escuela, afortunadamente el grupo de eriol que por cierto era el tecladista y solista del grupo, ganó, todos estaban felices, pronto fueron creciendo en el medio musical, una banda de jóvenes era una gran atracción para la audiencia, pero como todo en la vida, nada es muy bueno ni nada es muy malo, ellos por sus constantes giras ya no veían a sus amigos, sakura realmente los extrañaba, eriol se había alejado físicamente de ella, aunque en comunicación siempre estaba y no solo eso su mejor amigo yukito también por las giras ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, y como ultimadamente había estado de novio de nakuru menos podrían verse, yue se había marchado a Italia después de confesarle sus sentimientos, tomoyo también se había ido con él pues sus empresas habían quedado en un acuerdo convencieron para juntar a las 2 sentía un poco sola.

Eriol por su parte también la extrañaba mucho, en un principio le era difícil descifrar por que la extrañaba pero una discusión con yamasaki le había hecho reaccionar, este último le había declarado la guerra, le pido alejarse de sakura, el obviamente no quería y aunque en ese preciso momento no entendió lo que sentía realmente pasando lo meses lo descubrió, la amaba, desde el primer día que la vio, el día que aquella castaña había estado presente en su primea presentación, a ella que con su voz logro de tener, la primera chica con quien cantar se había hecho una experiencia de los más asombrosa, quien con su sonrisa había conquistado su corazón, aquellos ojos verdes expresivos se habían enterrado muy dentro de su corazón y estaba decidió a decirle todo en cuanto terminara la gira.

Paso casi 2 años, los chicos debido al éxito que tenían habían prolongado su gira, sakura ahora tenía 18 años se encontraba tocando en conciertos grandes, su madre le había abierto las puertas, su padre había aceptado con la condición de que estudiara administración de empresas pues ella era su única heredera y necesitaba que se quedara a cargo, ella acepto.

En el aeropuerto de Japón, estaba totalmente llenos de fans, esperando ver al famoso grupo que llegaría después de tanto tiempo de estar fuera de casa, sakura, chicharu y nakuru, también los esperaban, obviamente en un lugar privilegiado por ser amigas de los chicos. Estos últimos 3 años había cambiado un poco a cada chicos, eran un poco más alto, tenían nuevos luck, eriol y yukito ya no usaban lente, yamasaki tenía un perci en la ceja en fin cosas que para las fans lucían encantadoras, sakura ahora tenía el cabello un poco corto, era más delgada y tenia mas curvas que hace tres años, ella también le hicieron un cambio de imagen desde que toca en grandes escenarios y se veía espectacular.

Yamasaki, le había confesado sus sentimientos por teléfono a sakura hace 1 año atrás, ella le explico que su corazón ya estaba ocupado desde hace mucho y que por eso no podía corresponderle, igual para ese tiempo chicharu empezó a hablar con el más seguido por las redes sociales, así se fue dando las cosas y se hicieron novios a distancia, aunque eso no tardo mucho, pronto se las arreglaron para que formara parte del grupo de coreógrafos y viajara con ellos, nakuru pues al ser familiar de eriol lo acompañaba a todos lados.

El reencuentro fue muy expresivo todos, se abrazaron estaban felices de volverse a ver que no cabían tanta alegría, chicharu que se había dado cuenta de todo hablo con eriol

Pov eriol

- sabes que, sakura se puede ir de Japón e irse a estados unidos a vivir alli?

Esa respuesta des configuro mi perfecto estado de pacifidad, como que se iba? Acaso no pensaba decirme nada? Por qué se va? Le pregunte

-Ella, dice que su madre la quería un tiempo con ella, además de eso, me dijo que aquí no tenia nada que la atara más que sus amigos. Como ahora todas sus amigas están de novias con tus amigos, bueno no tengo que decirte que la han abandonado un poco, ella no se queja de eso pues a pesar de todo, esta extremadamente feliz de que sus amigas lo estén.

No podría ser más gentil?, pero no, no quiero que se vaya. En eso pensaba cuando la chica en un instante me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió fuerte, que me regreso de inmediato a la realidad

-Vas a permitir que se vaya?

-Pero que puedo hacer yo-le dije pues no entendía como yo podría impedirlo

-Puedes hacer todo, acaso es que quieres no volverla a ver!

En ese momento sentí como una balde de agua fría recorría todo mi cuerpo fue un sentimiento de culpa, miedo, impotencia, terror, todo mezclado.

-cuando se va?-

-mañana partirá a Inglaterra pues tiene un concierto pero regresara en tres días y allí donde entras tu, te le declaras, y ella se quedara contigo-

-pero todavía no se si me corresponde!-

-no te preocupes, solo piensa en como decírselo-

Ya estaba decido, se lo diría pero como, toda la noche estaba pensando en como hasta que se me ocurrio.

Pov normal

Sakura estaba a punto de ingresar para irse, eriol había prometido ir a despedirla, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, dio una mirada rápida pero no lo encontró, seguramente había tenido algo que hacer con el grupo y no vendría, decidió entrar…

-Sakura espera!- su cara se ilumino sabía que la voz era de él, regreso para verlo

-eriol, calma respira- le dijo a su exhausto amigo

-dame un segundo-respiro hondo, y se calmó-quiero que tengas esto contigo-le dio un pequeño libro, quiero que lo abras y leas antes de que regreses y me digas que piensas ok?

-claro-

-señorita debe de abordar-la azafata le llamo

-en un momento-

-te voy a extrañar, te estaré esperando, mi pequeña flor de cerezo-le dio un beso en la frente

Sakura se despidió, estaba un poco avergonzada por el raro despido de su amigo pero estaba feliz!

Ella abordo, y no espero más tenía de que se trataba, abrió la primera página que decía

-memorias de eriol- si, era el diario de eriol, en el relataba todo desde el momento en el que se vieron en el teatro, todos y cada uno de los encuentros inesperados, ensayos, platicas, fiestas, conciertos, clases que tenían juntos, en realidad no era un diario como tal, el solo escribía cuando necesitaba hacerlo y mucho del contenido que tenía hablaban de él y la castaña.

Sakura estaba tan emocionaba con cada hoja que leía que los 2 días se la paso leyendo, sus conciertos como siempre fueron muy buenos acepción de las ultima en donde al final de su última canción solo alcanzo llegar tras bambalinas para desmayarse.

Eriol, estaba emocionado al día siguiente llegaría su querida sakura y se encontraba conduciendo a su casa, había comprado un hermoso anillo color verde para formalizar con ella, estaba ansioso de verla, pero sin duda el destino jamás lo permitiría pues cuando iba manejando un auto impacto de sorpresa al suyo y provoco un gran accidente

Sakura estaba tan contenta a pesar de su desmayo el doctor le dijo que no tenia nada que estaba perfectamente bien así que se subió al avión, para continuar su lectura... ya al termino vio un carta pequeda, la saco de su sobre y leyó..

sakura, pare este momento ya debiste termina el libro que te di, que contenía mis recuerdos, los mas importantes en mi vida, yo… he hecho una reflexión de los últimos 2 años con respecto a mi vida sentimental. me he dado cuenta que, hay una persona en especial que me agrada y mucho, es una chica muy gentil, amable, amigable, carismática, talentosa, con linda sonrisa, ojos hermosos que me hipnotizan, cabello castaños, he de decir que he estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vi, aunque me resistía en admitirlo en realidad no me di cuenta en que momento ella llego a formar parte de mi vida sin proponérselo, yo solo era feliz al verla, quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero que este bien solo eso, quiero verle esa hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbra cada vez que me la dedica a mi. Es como si de pronto todo mi mundo gira entorno a ella. Jamás le he mencionado de mis sentimientos, bueno no hace falta contarte que yo trataba de negarlo verdad?, pero este sentimiento ha crecido mucho hasta llegar el hecho de querer decirle lo que siento. No soy bueno con esto, nunca lo fui, por eso simplemente mi pequeña niña quiero decirte que eres para mí lo más importante en este momento tanto que daría la vida por ti. Te quiero mucho mi niña hermosa, espero que entiendas por que no dije antes, espero que entiendas por que no te lo dije en persona, solo quiero decirte que te amo!, y quiero pedirte algo, que desde hace mucho tiempo debí de hacer

¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

Sakura no cabía de la emoción ,estaba tan feliz, al fin sentía que era realmente feliz, eriol el chico de sus sueños le estaba pidiendo ser su novia!, lástima que ese sueño jamás se vería realizado.

Pov yukito

Si alguien sabia como se sentía mi amiga era yo, mi hermanita querida como le digo de cariño estaba destrozada, aunque ya han pasado 2 años de la muerte de eriol, todavía no se recupera ,ha perdido toda la energía que la caracterizaba, la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro, se había dedicado más a su estudiar la carrera de administración en empresas su carrera como violinista la había dejado en el olvido, seguía en la estudiando música pero ya no era misma. Yo me había cambiado de escuela para estar cerca de ella, sabía que me necesitaba y tendría que estar con ella, aunque la carrera nos había separado yo no me había alejado ni un segundo.

Pov normal

Sakura llegaba como de costumbre a su escuela de administración, era muy buena en eso, ya no salía con sus amigas y eso le daba bastante tiempo para estudiar, cada vez que toca lo recordaba, no podía olvidarlo, miro a la ventana donde había un árbol de ceroso lleno de flores. Recordó el sueño que había estado teniendo ultimadamente donde eriol le hablaba.

Flash back

-mi quería y pequeña niña, no me gusta verte así, yo estoy bien, y es tiempo de que seas feliz, yo te cuidare desde aquí, pero ya no quiero que llores por mí, por eso te enviare a alguien para que seas feliz-le sonrió un eriol que vestía una traje completamente blanco

-pero yo no quiero a nadie te quiero a ti!-

-lamentablemente nuestro destino nunca fue el estar juntos, para ti alguien ya estaba destinado, y ese tristemente no era yo, he tardado mucho en comprenderlo pero al fin lo he hecho, ahora quiero que seas feliz con esa persona, harías eso por mí, mi pequeña flor de cerezo?-sakura asintió

-y como sabré que tú me lo has enviado tú?-

-lo sabrás, por que la flor de lo dirá, y la brisa del viento te acariciara, ahora me despido mi querida sakura, recuerda que siempre viviré en tu corazón-eriol desaparecía y ella despertaba

Fin flash back

"otra vez tuve ese sueño"

-buenos días clase pueden pasar a tomar sus asientos-todos los chicos tomaron sus lugares, sakura miro fijamente a su profesor.-les tengo una noticia, nos ha llegado un nuevo alumno de intercambio él se llama shaoran LI, pasa-el chico entro era alto, de una buena complexión muscular, y tenían unos hermosos ojos ámbares que enseguida se fijaron en los verdes esmeraldas de sakura, ella trato de no mirarlo y vio a la ventana, en su acción una brisa refrescante entro por la ventana trayendo consigo una flor de cerezo, la flor cayo muy lentamente su mesa, ella miro la flor y luego miro a shaoran, allí estaba la prueba que eriol e mandaba, él era el elegido, se sorprendió mucho al ver al chico avanzar hacia ella, y decirle.

-mucho gusto mi pequeña flor de cerezo-

Fin?

Quiero recordarles que esta historia estaba basada en una historia muy cercana a mi y ¿Si me preguntan el por qué paso eso? La verdad no lo sé, pero pienso que todo tiene un tiempo, un donde y un cuándo y depende de nosotros que lo disfrutemos o no, no creen?

En fin ¿Que les pareció?, la verdad es que aunque son pocas hojas pero me tarde un montón en hacerla casi un dia completo, pero me gustaría saber su opinión enserio espero sus comentario

Se despide

Sake more


End file.
